


Cruising Altitude

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Airplanes, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for hugocabret - Posted December 11<br/>written by mech_bull</p><p>I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising Altitude

Due to author's wish, the story can no longer be found here but at: http://mech-bull.livejournal.com/62982.html


End file.
